


Deskjob

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr’s having a tiring day, Malik wants to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deskjob

Altaïr was sitting at his desk in the smaller office trying to get the pile of letters to be a little smaller but it had been one interruption after another.  His patience was gone as he sat there scratching away at a clean parchment his golden eyes alive in their sockets as they danced over his messy script.  The knock at the door was loud and the assassin's annoyance grew.

"What Malik?"  The Dai opened the door with a smile until he saw the Grandmaster's face. 

"Damn I didn't realize."  Malik looked at the Grandmaster worry on his face.  Running the order was stressing the man out.  He looked at the constrained face as Altaïr pulled another parchment across the desk.  An idea came to Malik as he watched the Grandmaster's quill bob up and down across the page.  The Dai took the few steps to the desk and wrapped his fingers around Altaïr's shoulder pressing into the tense flesh that lay beneath his robes.

"Stop."  Malik's fingers were so distracting to the assassin as he set the quill down.  "What do you want Malik?"  The childish annoyance echoed in the tiny office.

"I want you to relax, give me fifteen minutes of your time, and breathe a little."  Altaïr's piercing eyes shot a glare at Malik as he kept writing.  Malik snaked his arm down the assassin's front leaning in to kiss his neck after he pulled his hood down.

"Dammit Malik!  You call me the childish one."  Altaïr tried to swat Malik's hand away but the Dai would have none of it.

"You need to relax and take time for yourself."  Malik's hand slipped under the tails of the robe that were curled in Altaïr’s lap.  Altaïr grabbed the Dai's wrist. 

"No just no."  Malik twisted his wrist out of Altaïr’s grip and slowly teased his tongue down Altaïr’s neck.  His thick fingers found the top of the assassin's pants and were shifting the fabric out of the way as he groped lower for the assassin's flaccid cock.

"Damn you stop it and get the fuck out!"  He stood shoving Malik away from him forcefully.  Malik shoved him back into the chair and knelt on the floor in front of him not caring he had to be under the desk.  He made himself comfortable on the floor before pulling the chair and the assassin back towards him.  Roughly, his fingers pulled Altaïr's pants down.

"You damn you."  He groaned loudly as Malik's lips caressed his flaccid flesh.  Altaïr started hardening the instant the Dai's lips made contact.  He shifted in the chair trying to focus on his work but Malik's lips were to die for.  "Fuck.  All right I give in."  The purred tones left the assassin's full lips as Malik took his erection into his mouth sucking on him hard.

Malik was giggling and relieved at the same time as the assassin had been neglecting himself for months.  Despite the arguments, they needed each other in more ways than they cared to admit.  The Dai's head hit the desk with a loud thunk as he slurped at Altaïr's cock.

Altaïr was sitting there his eyes half closed his lips parted as his breathing took off.  The knock at the door startled him out of his hypnotized state.  "Son of a bitch Malik stop it." 

The Dai had not heard the knock on the door and did not realize why Altaïr was annoyed.

"Come in."  Malik grinned in understanding and his fingers wrapped around Altaïr's sac as he tongued the assassin's swollen head despite Altaïr kicking at him to stop.

A novice and a messenger came in along with the man who kept track of many things.  Altaïr internally groaned as Malik kept sucking his cock.  It was difficult for Altaïr to keep his eyes open as he looked at the messenger first accepting the stack and the man fled the assassin's strange black-eyed glare.  The novice set the dinner tray on the desk and ran not understanding why Altaïr had this feral glare in his eyes.

"We need to go over all of these."  The man held out the parchments that contained counts of certain things.  Malik sucked harder and Altaïr just groaned out loud.  The man across from him startled as he stood his ground and the Grandmaster looked up at him.

"Not right now just go please."  Malik squeezed Altaïr’s sac hard at this comment and the assassin squirmed in the chair as the Dai took him into his throat and had to contain his own moan.  The man refused to leave.

"No we are doing this now."  Altaïr closed his eyes and shifted again as Malik squeezed him harder.  His hair was tickling the inside of the assassin's hips as he sucked harder and kept moving his tongue.  Altaïr turned in the chair trying to shift his cock out of the Dai's throat.  It did not work Malik just shifted with him and pulled at his throbbing sac.

"No we are not."  Rage flew into Altaïr’s eyes.  "Get OUT!"  The man jumped not expecting such a vile response from the assassin.  He fled the small office in fear.

Malik was laughing so hard as he let Altaïr's ready to explode cock fall from his lips. 

"You are a bastard."  Malik's laughs turned to cackles as he slammed Altaïr into his throat again and the assassin moaned trying to be quiet but he was never capable of that.  Malik sucked even harder as Altaïr slid forward in the chair.  Malik's hand squeezed his sac even harder and Altaïr came with a grunt and a moan.  The Dai swallowed and kept sucking until the assassin was out of breath and out of cum.

Malik neatly put the assassin's now flaccid cock back in his pants and slithered out from under the desk.  He pecked Altaïr's lips and looked at him with a vile grin.

"You really need me more than you think novice."  Malik skipped out of the office with a grin and a slam of the door.


End file.
